


They did what

by Nice_name_myguy



Series: More children at camp [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, it’s really stupid, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nice_name_myguy/pseuds/Nice_name_myguy
Summary: The gods get turned into teens and sent to Camp-Half Blood because Hear was so sick of their shit.*a lot of cursing*





	1. They’ve arrived

Hera POV  
I sat angrily on my throne, restraining myself from snapping every gods’ neck in the room. It’s the Sumer Solstice, which means that it was time for the gods and goddesses to have the same petty arguments all over again. It hasn’t been an hour yet, and I’m honestly already sick and tired of everyone’s bullshit. I just wanted to go to my temple and sleep for two days straight, is that too much to ask??? But nooooo. I had to be stuck with 11 of the most annoying and bitchy gods I’ve ever met, for 5 hours. I currently had to listen to Zeus and Poseidon arguing over some dumb shit involving Zeus going “I’m the king of gods, I have more power blah blah blah” and Poseidon responding with “I’m older so blah blah”, Ares trying to “square up” with Hephaestus over Aphrodite (Hephaestus trying his godsdamned hardest to not set him on fire), with Aphrodite cheering them on loudly. Artemis and Apollo were having a fight again and for the rest of these fuckers I could give less than two shits. After what seemed like literal years, could have been like 30 minutes for all I cared, I finally lost my entire composure and just yelled at them. “ENOUGH YOU FUCKING TWATS”. The room fell so silent, you could hear a pin drop. I breathed in deeply. That seemed to do the trick. I wasn’t done with them yet, tough. “You little shits talk so highly of yourself and expect so much respect when you act like 7-year-olds. Hell, 90% of the kids at Camp Half-Blood and all of Camp Jupiter are more respectable and act more mature than you.” I suddenly got a great idea. My scowl switched to what I think was a cruel smile, judging by Hermes’ and Apollo’s reaction. “In fact, why don’t I send you all there so that you can learn a thing or two on how to act like proper ‘adults’.” Before any of the could protest, I chanted a quick spell in Greek, filling the room with a blinding light. When the light dimmed, the gods were gone. I let out a happy squeal and rushed out the room to my temple. I might be able to finally get some fucking sleep with them gone.

 

Hades POV  
“Alright shitheads,” Hera’s voice echoed in their heads. “I’m going to skip all the boring stuff, so long story fucking short, I’ve teleported all of you to Camp Half-Blood for 3 months. You’ll all be in the forms of 16 - 17 year olds so enjoy or whatever.” What the fuck. What the fuck? I felt around my chest to see if my heart was still beating, which it was, ~~unfortunately~~ miraculously. I just fell from the sky and didn’t feel a single thing? And then before I knew it, it felt like the sky fell on me. Zeus groaned from above me. “I think I broke something.” I tried pushing him off, and after no success I said, “I’m sure you didn’t, but you will if you don’t get off me.” He got off me after throwing some curses at me. He immediately tried to shoot some lightning at me, like I expected, only this time the lightning only felt like a tiny spark. I laughed, “what the hell was that?”. I stopped laughing when I fully took in his appearance. He was slimmer than before but still had a lot of muscle and he looked like a 17-year-old. His suit was exchanged with a blue and white “jock” jacket, a plain black t-shirt underneath it, with blue jeans. I got hella nervous and looked down at myself. I was wearing a Sick Puppies band  
t-shirt with grey skinny ripped jeans. I was also in a body of a 17-year-old. I turned around to see all of the other gods, some panicking over not being able to change back to being their normal size, some just looking like they want to die. I heard Aphrodite shrieking, “MY GUCCI SANDALS. THEY HAVE MUD ALL OVER THEM”. Demeter turned to her and made a sound of disapproval, “those sandals are as fake as you are. I wouldn’t worry too much about them.” Before Aphrodite could rip Demeter’s throat out, Athena stepped in and said that if we had to stay in these forms for a while, that we should probably choose different names so that we don’t look suspicious. “I’ll go by Dara.” Aphrodite waved her hand around excitedly, completely forgetting about almost murdering Demeter, “I want my name to be Arula. I’ve always liked it!” Poseidon chimes in next, “Jerry has a strong meaning and it sounds casual enough.” The gods thought of their new temporary names and shared them for the next 20 minutes or so. After we were done and made sure we remembered our names, we headed towards camp. As we got closer, we could hear the laughing and excited squealing from the children, lightening all of our moods. We all care for our demigod children, we truly do, and if it weren’t for the ancient laws, I’m sure most of us would spend days at both camps just to socialize with our kids. The dragon under the tree didn’t pay us any mind, which probably meant that our auras were hidden from everyone. We turned to see Chiron when he heard the familiar clipping of his hooves. Chiron’s smile fell a little when he saw us. It’s probably because a bunch of 17 year olds showed up on half-blood hill instead of kids under 12 like we promised to Percy a couple years back after the Second Titan War. “Welcome dear children,” Chiron greeted us. “You must be here because-“ Athena, um, Dara gasped loudly and pointed at the bottom half of Chiron’s body, “SIR, YOU’RE A HORSE FROM THE WAIST DOWN.” Oh, right. We have to pretend like we don’t know about ourselves for a while. Great. Chiron smiles at her, “well at least now I know you’re half-bloods. Come, my children. There is much for you to learn about your heritage. Before we continue this conversation, I must introduce myself. I’ll be your mentor, Chiron. Would you all mind introducing yourselves?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, here are the other fake names for the rest of the gods. I was too lazy to write them out in the story, I’m sorry. 
> 
> Athena - Dara “nugget of wisdom”  
> Artemis - Billie “resolute protector”  
> Aphrodite - Arula “brilliant, full of grace”  
> Apollo - Alexander ; Alex “defender of man”  
> Ares- Donovan “dark warrior”  
> Demeter - Roan “raven”  
> Hades- Noah “comfort”  
> Hephaestus- Aiden “fiery”  
> Hermes- Jack “rebel”  
> Poseidon- Jerry “brave spearman”  
> Zeus- Daniel “attractive”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation from the last chapter

Athena POV  
After we gave Chiron our names, Poseidon spoke up, “what do you mean our heritage? I know everything there is to know about my family.” All us mumbled in agreement as we all slowly made our way to the big house. Chiron looked back at us, “I’m sure you know about your mortal side of the family. Do any of you have a missing biological parent? Perhaps a step parents instead?” All of us raised our hands. Chiron continued, “You’re all demigods, or half-bloods, whatever you’d like to call it. Which means that you’re half god and half mortal. One of your parents is a god,” Chiron looked down at his wrist watch. “Children I’m sorry, I know this might be confusing, but I have to run to teach an archery lesson. I’ll have one or two of our campers explain it in more detail and give you a tour of camp.” He looked around the camp and asked two campers waking by to come over. It was a tall blond girl and a black haired boy- oh no. Not him. Chiron smiles politely at us, “children, these are two of my senior campers. Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.” For fucks sake. We “introduced” ourselves to them and I was about to rip my fair out of my scalp, but I decided to give them a small smile. I had no problem with having my daughter give me a tour, it actually made me happy. It was just him I didn’t want around. Percy Jackson is noble and everything and he’s done a lot for us, but I hate that he’s dating my daughter. He’s also a son of Poseidon, so that adds on to my burning hatred towards him. “Well I better head off now,” said Chiron, trotting away towards the archery field. “You all behave yourself now.” When Chiron left Annabeth and Percy gave each other a quick distasteful look and then smiled back at us. “Welcome to camp half-blood,” said my daughter. “Chiron probably already explained it, but you’re all half-“ “half-bloods,” Ares interrupted. “Yeah we know. So, how do we know who our godly parent is?” Percy whispered something that sounded like ‘yikes’ under his breath. Annabeth tried not to smile and jabbed him on his side with her elbow, indicating that it was his turn to explain. Percy sighed and looked at Ares, “uh, we don’t actually know that. Your godly parent is supposed to claim you whenever they feel like it, according to them,” he passive aggressively nodded his head towards the sky. “We would know your parentage if a circle appears above your head with some sort of symbol on it. “ Ares and Apollo kept asking questions about the gods, but I blocked out what his questions were. I concentrated on trying to make our symbols show up above your heads, it took a while but I guess it worked since the talking stopped. I looked up and all of us had different signs above our heads. Annabeth whispered a “that was quick” to Percy with a small smile dancing on her lips. Annabeth took out a note book and started writing our parentage.  
Dara: claimed by Athena  
Billie: claimed by Athena  
Arula: claimed by Athena  
Alexander: claimed by Aphrodite  
Donovan: claimed Ares  
Roan: claimed by Apollo  
Noah: claimed by Apollo  
Aiden: claimed by Hermes  
Jack: claimed by Hephaestus  
Jerry: claimed by Hermes  
Daniel: claimed by Ares

“So,” Annabeth started. “I guess now we know your parentage. I’ll inform Chiron later so that we can give you the supplies you need in your cabins. Shall we start the tour?” 

Aphrodite POV  
This is all so uncomfortable. I’m in a place full of demigods and I don’t have all my clothes and make up supplies. Plus, I have to stay in ATHENA’S cabin. WITH ATHENA. At first I thought the idea of this was really cute, hanging out with our kids without the awkwardness and all that, but I changed my mind. This is so terrible. It was worse when Ares started to ask annoying questions to Percy just for the soul purpose to try to start a fight with him. It took all the power in me not to groan and complain during our tour around camp. I’m a bitch, but I’m not THAT much of a bitch. Then I saw something shiny and big that caught my eye. I grabbed Percy’s shirt sleeve and pulled on it while pointing at the thing. “What is that, why is it so shiny?” I asked him impatiently. Percy sent a confused glance at Annabeth, “ uh that’s our “portal”, “ he said uncomfortably. “The Hephaestus, Hecate, and Athena cabin built it so we could have easy access to Camp Jupiter and we could be accessible to each other at any time without having to fly here for hours.” I looked at it in amazement. I turned to look at him, “So that takes us to this other camp you’re talking about? Can we go now?” Annabeth gave me an apologetic smile, “we can’t go today, but we can have some of the Roman campers give you a tour tomorrow. Their place is beautiful and their architecture is so breathtaking, you’ll love it.” I was about to ask another question when a loud horn blasted throughout the entire camp. Percy gave a real smile , which made him look super adorable if I do say so myself, and said, “time for dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Athena being able to “claim” the other gods was magic. Hera didn’t completely take away the gods’ powers and I know that’s probably something the gods can’t normally do but I just thought it would be easier to write it the way i did


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter has a mention of suicide, but it’s not actually anyone doing it. It’s more of a suicide joke but I’m not mocking or making fun of suicide at all. If you think this might trigger anything, please don’t read.

Zeus POV  
I wasn’t paying too much attention to what was going on until I heard the horn blasting the signal for everyone to eat dinner. I wanted to bolt to the pavilion with Apollo, Hephaestus and Hermes, but I knew I needed to show some self control. Annabeth gave us a piece of paper with the “godly parents” that “claimed” us so that we can show Chiron. I asked why he needed it, just to keep up this stupid game my wife forced us to play, and Annabeth answered that campers were sorted at table by their godly parent and whatnot. Annabeth and Percy walk ahead to sit at their tables, Annabeth sitting with her siblings, and Percy sitting with who I recognized were Thalia, Jason, and Nico di Angelo, Hades’ son. We walk towards Chiron and we sends us to where we’re supposed to sit and how we need to scrape some of our food into the bond-fire as an offering to us. We did what we were told and passed the rest of dinner making small talk with other demigods at the tables we were assigned. In general, it was very uneventful and it made me want to put my lightning bolt throughe my head.

Hestia POV  
Right after Hera dropped off the gods, she Iris Messaged me, explaining what she did and why. I could understand where she was coming from. The gods are so disrespectful toward each other and acted like toddlers, this would be a good bonding experience for them, so I agreed to help her keep and eye on them and keep her updated on their behavior. I sigh to myself as I tend the fire and several campers greet me. This was going to be an interesting and long three months. 

Zeus POV  
After dinner, Chiron separated the campers into groups. Him and some senior campers have helped set up smaller bond fires across camp for reasons I don’t understand. He said it was to spend some time independently while also being with friends, but that’s not it obviously, so I have no clue. I guess it’s just to look prettier? No, that doesn’t make sense either. Whatever. He separated all of us undercover gods with the Annabeth, Perseus, Piper McLean, Jason and Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Rachel E. Dare, Calypso, and Leo Valdez. More time with that brat, Percy. How fun. I don’t know what it is, but I feel like Chiron knows what’s going on. Our little bond fire thing was in the beach. Me and Hades weren’t too excited about it, but Poseidon was for obvious reasons. While we were walking towards the beach, Jason grabbed Perseus’ hand, and Perseus didn’t even try to let go of it, in fact, he held his hand tighter. Ok Zeus, calm down, this is a new age and they’re young. Just because they’re holding hands doesn’t mean that they have anything romantic going on. When we reached the beach, we saw a couple of logs around the fire and we sat around on them. When Jason sat down, Perseus plopped his head on his lap and talked casually amongst themselves. Perseus face lit up, like he remembered something and looked at us, “yo I just remembered something my dad did, it’s super funny. Ok so my dad, an actual gem, he’s so perfect it makes me want to die-,” Poseidon interrupted him, “your god dad?”. Perseus answered “no it was my step dad Paul Blofis, he’s fucking amazing but anyway-“ Poseidon interrupted him, yet again, “who’s your godly parent.” Perseus said,”Poseidon but he’s irrelevant in the story” Poseidon nodded and looked down, hurt and understanding showing on his face. Perseus finished his story, causing everyone to laugh and comment on this Paul. Perseus laid his head back down on Jason’s lap and I didn’t say anything, I just listened to some related story the McLean girl was telling about her father. I saw Jason reach down to give Perseus a peck on the lips from the corner of my eyes and I blurted out “what are you doing?” to them. I saw the demigods’ faces around the morph into disgust towards me. Nico asked me, “is there anything wrong with them kissing?” I looked at him and then at an embarrassed Jason and Perseus, who’s now sitting up straight instead of laying on my (kind of) son. “No I don’t have anything against homosexuality, but aren’t they sons of Poseidon and Zeus? Don’t Zeus and Poseidon have some sort of rivalry since they’re brothers and stuff?” Piper looked at me in puzzlement, “yeah, but why should that stop them? Listen, Daniel, I know you’re new so I’m just gonna give you a lil’ lesson. You can date anyone as long as they aren’t in your cabin, since technically gods don’t have genes, and we don’t give two shits about our parents’ rivalries with each other. Also, if you’re a homophobe and try to hurt anyone who isn’t cis or straight, we’ll cut your dick off-“ Calypso interrupted, “no we won’t, we won’t cut your dick off, you’ll just be an outcast until you learn your lesson.” Zeus pretendes to look scared, “alright. got it,” he turns to Perseus and Jason. “I apologize, I wasn’t aware of how things work.” Jason gave him a forgiving smile and a nod while Percy only gave him a half-assed fake smile that made me want to throw him into the fire. Right now he has the right to be petty, but it still got on my nerves. Leo stood up, “alright, fellow bastards, old and new,” he gestured towards us when he said new. “How would you like to play Truth or Dare?” 

Ares POV  
“What’s truth or dare” I asked the little elf-looking dude. He stared back at me, “seriously, you don’t know what truth or dare is?” I shook my head. I wanted to keep our profiles low, but I think I might have taken it a little far. “Well it’s in the name. People go our asking each other a truth or a dare and you have to do as you’re told. For this game, we’ll have anyone answer a truth asked to one person just so that we can know each other better. I’ll go first,” he looked around the camp fire. “Billie, truth or dare?” Artemis thought for a second and said “truth”. “Starting off sorta strong, how would you think you would die?” Artemis responded immediately, “probably an animal attack or an incident while hunting.” Thalia’s face lit up, “you hunt?” Artemis smiled at her, “yes. I managed to get a license a year before I was supposed to.” Percy muttered “me, myself and I” causing Annabeth to reach other and slap his arm. “No suicide jokes, you’ll scare the new campers away. If you’re gonna answer a truth, then do it seriously.” Percy smiled and let out an over exaggerated sigh, “fiiiiine,” he looked at the sky. “Probably being a sarcastic little shit to someone important.” All of us laughed. That did seem like an accurate way he would get killed. We played for almost an hour after we got bored. Will pulled out his ukelele from behind his back and started playing a simple, calming tune. We laid down and looked up at the sky, watching the stars in comfortable silence. I tried not to get my hopes up, but it seems like the next three months won’t be too insane.


End file.
